So Cold!
by Thecrazyrabidfangirl
Summary: Sometimes forbidden love can be the sweetest... Yui x Ui


**Summary: **Sometimes forbidden love can be the sweetest…

**Genre(s): **Romance

**Character(s): **Yui H., Ui H., Tsumugi K., Ritsu T., Mio A., Azusa N.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own K-ON!

**Warning: **This story contains incest, if that offends you please don't read.

* * *

*** **_**So Cold! **_*****

It was a dull, icy cold morning outside the Hirasawa household. The sun was hidden behind a pack of dense, cold clouds, which prevented its warming glow from shining down on the two girls walking down the sidewalk on their way to school.

"So...cold..." Yui said, her teeth chattering together as she visibly shook, her legs clattering together from the freezing temperature. Ui frowned worriedly at her sister.

"You shouldn't have forgotten your scarf, Onee-chan," Ui said, her own scarf wrapped snugly around her neck.

A powerful gust of icy wind blew by, picking up some stray snow from a nearby tree and depositing it on top of Yui's head with a splatter. Yui squealed and jumped slightly in the air as she scrunched her face up from the sudden temperature shock. Ui quickly went over to her sister and brushed the melting frost off her hair and coat.

"You're going to freeze like this," Ui said with concern as she unwrapped her scarf and draped half of it over Yui's neck, then re-wrapped it around her own neck, firmly connecting the two girls by its wooly warmth.

"Thanks, Ui," Yui said as she blushed warmly and smiled. Ui smiled in return as the two sisters continued on to school, with Yui sneakily slipping her mitten-covered hand into Ui's.

*** K-ON! ***

When the girls arrived at school and changed into their indoor shoes. Yui waved Ui off as the two parted ways to go to their separate classes and set her bag next to her desk just as the class bell rang. Sawako walked in and set her textbooks down on the desk then began the lesson, however, Yui's mind was hardly focused on the class. She stared out of the window, watching as the snow blew by with the wind.

_'I'm glad Ui shared her scarf,' _Yui thought warmly as a smile spread across her face. _'She's always there for me!' _she thought happily as her smile absently grew wider. _'I really do rely on her though, I love her so much!' _A blush crept into her cheeks as she felt a fuzzy warmth spread through her stomach.

_'There it is again...' _Yui thought in confusion as she rubbed her stomach. _'...Everytime I think of Ui, I always feel strangely warm,'_ she thought. _'I wonder what it could mean...am I getting sick?'_ Yui wondered as she turned her gaze from the outside to the top of her desk, her brow furrowed in thought.

"Hirasawa-san? Is there something more interesting than my lesson?" Sawako asked as she stared intently at Yui, who was obviously not paying attention. Yui startled slightly then grinned sheepishly.

"Nope, Sawa-chan-sensei!" she replied giddily. The class giggled as Sawako blushed in embarrassment from Yui's nickname usage. Yui rubbed the back of her head and grinned lopsidedly as Mio shook her head at Yui's lack of discretion. Once the laughter died down, Sawako decided to drop it and let Yui do as she pleased and Yui did just that, returning her gaze to the outside world, her thoughts drifting back off to Ui.

*** K-ON! ***

Lunch period rolled around and the girls all met up in the Light Music Clubroom as they always did.

"Tea time! Tea time!" Yui chanted excitedly as Tsumugi poured up cups of tea for all the girls, her gentle smile ever present on her face. Yui quickly gulped down her cup of tea, sighing in relief and smacking her lips happily as she set the empty cup back down on the table.

"Guys, I need to ask you all something," Yui said after she wiped her mouth off on her sleeve. Ritsu, Mio and Tsumugi all raised curious eyebrows.

"What's up, Yui?" Ritsu asked the question everybody was thinking.

"Sorry I'm late!" Azusa called out as she came bursting through the door, quickly setting her bag down on the couch and taking her usual seat next to Yui.

"Azu-nyan!" Yui cried happily as she smiled excitedly and tried to hug the younger girl, despite the fact that she was seated. Tsumugi set her teapot down on the table and took her own seat at the end of the table.

"Hey, Yui! You were going to tell us something?" Ritsu reminded as she snapped her fingers to bring Yui out of her Azusa-induced hug-trance.

"Oh!" Yui said as she fully returned to her own seat. "I've been feeling...strange lately," Yui said as she placed her finger against her lips thoughtfully. Tsumugi's eyebrows instantly flipped as her brow furrowed in concern.

"You're not sick are you, Yui-chan?" she asked in concern.

"No, no!" Yui assured as she waved Tsumugi's concerns away. "I've been feeling strange whenever I think about someone."

The table seemed to light up as Tsumugi, Ritsu, Mio, and Azusa all gasped excitedly and giddy expressions dawned on their face.

"You have feelings for someone, Yui?" Ritsu asked excitedly.

"That's so sweet," Mio chimed in as she cast a quick glance to her side at Ritsu. Tsumugi simply sat, her hands clasped together in front of her chest, her eyes ablaze like tiny stars.

"Who is it?" Azusa joined in with the rest of the girls, a strangely hopeful look on her face. Yui sweated slightly and held up her hands defensively as she felt overwhelmed by the advances of all the girls.

"It's...um...Nodoka-chan!" Yui said.

_'Why am I lying about who it is? These feelings are normal...aren't they?'_ Yui absently wondered as the girls backed down slightly, though Azusa's face had fallen at Yui's answer.

"Exactly how do you feel when you think about Nodoka-san?" Tsumugi asked, her voice sounding light and blissful.

"Whenever I think of her...my stomach fills with warmth, and I feel fuzzy all over," Yui replied softly, a hint of a blush on her cheeks, though she could not determine why. "But...it hasn't always been that way, it's only been for a short time now!" Yui added quickly.

The girls all took on thoughtful looks except for Azusa, who looked upset, and Tsumugi, who was no longer in the room with the girls but off on some blissful dream plane where Yui and Nodoka were consummating their eternal love.

"Hmm..." Ritsu said absently as she held her hand to her chin, apparently deep in thought.

"It sounds like you're...in love, Yui," Mio said softly as a shy blush crept into her cheeks. Despite having been among the girls in jumping to that conclusion, she still felt self-conscious saying it out loud.

"Love?" Yui echoed, a look of surprise and amazement washing over her face. Ritsu nodded her head sagely in agreement.

"It definitely sounds like love," she added, trying her best to sound wise and sagely, which earned her a light tap on the head from Mio. "What'd I do?" she whined as she fake-cried.

The girls all seemed to have gone off to their own worlds. Azusa sulked silently, Tsumugi was still dazed and Ritsu and Mio were bickering light heartedly. Yui was left mentally alone to ponder this revelation.

_'Love..? I'm in love with Ui?' _Yui thought in amazement. Most might be horrified at this kind of revelation but, on the contrary, Yui was elated.

_'I _do _love Ui! She does so much for me! So what if she's my sister?' _Yui thought resolutely as a happy grin washed over her face. _'Love is love, right?'_ she thought excitedly.

_'Right!' _A voice echoed in reply in her mind which startled Yui slightly.

_'Yeah!' _she replied to the echo. _'And I'm sure Ui loves me too! She's always doing so much for me after all! Like getting me ice cream...'_ she thought as she mentally trailed off, getting caught up in a fantasy of being brought ice cream by Ui and then sharing it with her younger sister.

She giggled out loud when, in her fantasy, she spoon fed Ui some ice cream, then licked it off her cheek when she missed her target and left some ice creamy residue there.

_'Onee-chaaan~...' _Ui's giggly voice echoed in Yui's mind as her expression devolved into one of utter bliss. Her mind was filled with her two of her favorite things: Ui and ice cream.

"Hey, Yui, it's time for class." Yui was snapped out of her blissful fantasy by Ritsu. Then she noticed that the issues at the table had resolved themselves and everybody seemed to have gotten over the initial shock of her revealed feelings. Yui hopped up and quickly gave Azusa the hug she had been denied earlier, though the younger girl seemed down and did not try to push her away or defend herself.

As the girls were walking out of the classroom, Ritsu lightly poked Yui in the ribs with her elbow and gave her a sly wink.

"Wonder if we'll pass Nodoka?" Ritsu teased, which caused Yui to giggle and rub her head, though not for the reason Ritsu thought.

*** K-ON! ***

"Onee-chan!" Ui called out as she ran up to Yui as the end-of-school bell echoed throughout the hallways in the background.

"Ui!" Yui replied happily as she finished putting her outdoor shoes on.

"Ready to head home, Onee-chan?" Ui asked. Yui's gaze lingered on the inside of her assigned storage cubby for a moment. She quickly closed the door, leaving the mitten she had yet to put on inside.

"Ui! I lost my mitten!" Yui whined as she held up her bare hand for Ui to see.

"But you had it just this morning, where could it have gone?" Ui replied with worry in her voice.

"We don't have time to look for it, we need to go home," Ui continued.

"But Uiiii, my hand will get cold," Yui whined.

"We can hold hands, Onee-chan," Ui replied with a warming smile. Yui smiled in return and quickly clasped Ui's hand in hers, then allowed Ui to share her scarf with her as she had that morning. The pair headed home together, with Yui occasionally squeezing Ui's hand lightly, though it went unnoticed on Ui's part due to the thickness of the mitten.

"Brrrr." Yui gave one last full-body shiver as she stepped through her front door and kicked her shoes off.

"I'll turn on the heat, Onee-chan," Ui said as Yui began to shed off the various layers of wooly clothing she was wearing. Ui went over to the thermostat and flipped the heat switch on. Once Yui had gotten down to just her school clothes, she found herself shivering even more than before.

"Ui, when's it going to get warm?" Yui whined as she went over to Ui. Ui flicked the heat switch on the thermostat several times, then a look of despair washed over her face.

"It's broken, Onee-chan," she said, her voice filled with annoyance and despair at the situation. A similar look of despair washed over Yui's face.

"But...it's so cold!" Yui said with a shudder for emphasis. Ui's annoyance turned into a sad frown.

"Go change into something warm, I'll try to fix something hot for dinner," Ui replied comfortingly as her frown turned up into a small smile.

"Yay!" Yui cried happily as she embraced her little sister warmly. Yui's mind quickly drifted back to the day's events, causing her to feel that familiar warmth in her stomach caused when she was with Ui. Yui pulled back, her arms still around Ui's shoulders, and gazed intently into Ui's eyes.

"Onee-chan..?" Ui asked, concern mixed with confusion in her voice.

"Oh!" Yui snapped out of her trance-like state. _'_

_Wonder what came over me..?'_ Yui thought curiously as she released the younger girl, who smiled brightly back at Yui.

"Go get changed, Onee-chan," Ui said as she began discarding her own various pieces of warming clothing then headed to the kitchen.

"Right!" Yui replied excitedly then bounded up the stairs towards her room.

*** K-ON! ***

"Onee-chan! Dinner!" Ui's voice floated up to Yui's room, where the brunette girl was in a near-comatose cold state on her bed. She groaned and got up from her bed, slowly shuffling out of her room and down the stairs.

"Onee-chan! Are you alright?" Ui asked in concern as she set out their meal on the living room table.

"Cold..." Yui groaned as she plopped down on the opposite side of the table.

"I'm sorry, Onee-chan..." Ui said sadly, almost as if she felt it were her fault the heater was broken. Yui caught onto this and quickly tried to inject some life into her features.

"I'll be alright, Ui," Yui said, forcing some pep into her voice to cover up the cold-induced lethargy. Ui's own face brightened slightly as she smiled. The two girls dug into their meal, though since the house was frigid the food had already gone cold. Yui chugged through the meal anyway, she knew that Ui knew; but as long as she visibly kept her face happy she knew Ui would continue smiling happily, which warmed her heart.

Once they finished their meal, Ui glanced up at the clock.

"It's that late already? We should get to bed," she said as she gathered up the dishes and headed into the kitchen. Yui hopped up and nodded her head, then raced off up the stairs to prepare for bed. After a nice warming bath, Yui changed into her pajamas and slid into bed. But, as soon as her lamp clicked off, it seemed to take the warmth the little light provided with it.

The room was cast into darkness, with only the high moon illuminating Yui's bed through the undrawn curtains of her window. The cold temperature regained control over Yui, pushing the lingering warmth from her bath out of her body. Yui shifted onto her side and glared up at the moon, almost as if it were the culprit behind the cold night. She then flipped onto her other side, staring out into the dark room. She tried to suppress the shudders of cold running through her body, but her sheets and pajamas provided no protection against the frigid onslaught. Finally, she settled on her back and stared up at the ceiling, partially illuminated by the moon.

_'I hope Ui is alright...' _Yui hoped as another shiver ran up her spine. What felt like hours passed by as she flipped and flopped on her bed, turning her covers into a tangled mess as she tried to overcome the cold and find sleep but she was unable to and finally returned to laying on her back, glaring up at the ceiling.

"Onee-chan..?" A timid voice reached Yui's ears, causing her to perk up and sit up in bed.

"Ui?" Yui called out as the younger girl appeared in the doorway, physically shaking from the cold, her sheets and pillow under her arm.

"Can I sleep with you? It's too cold to sleep alone," Ui asked, a shudder running through her voice.

"Yes! Yes!" Yui replied happily as she scooted over and patted her mattress welcomingly. Ui quickly got into bed with Yui, laying her own sheets out over Yui's. Yui pulled the covers up around herself and Ui as the two girls slid down under the covers, already feeling toasty and warm. Yui and Ui lay on their sides, facing each other, happy smiles on their faces.

"Thanks, Onee-chan," Ui said quietly as she scooted closer to Yui.

"You're welcome," Yui replied simply. Ui's eyes slowly closed and before long she was fast asleep, snoring softly on her side. Yui, however, remained awake, but not because of the cold.

_'She's really cute,' _Yui thought giddily as she gazed at Ui's sleeping face, even in sleep she had a tiny smile on her face_. 'But...if I _love_ her, does this mean we're 'sleeping' together?'_ Yui pondered the question for a moment, which, to her, was a very serious question indeed. Yui's thoughts then drifted back off to earlier that day.

_'If I really love her, shouldn't I tell her?' _Yui wondered as a blush from the idea came across her face_. 'Well I shouldn't have to hide my feelings!' _she resolved in her mind as she smiled determinedly.

"Ui..?" Yui whispered to try to wake her sister up. Ui stirred a little and cracked her eyes open, having not been asleep long enough to be bleary.

"...Yes, Onee-chan?" Ui replied softly once she was fully awake. Yui gulped nervously, though she did not know why.

_'I've got nothing to hide, right?' _Yui told herself as she summed up the courage she needed.

"Ui...what would you do if you liked someone?" Yui asked curiously. Ui blushed at the question before replying.

"W-well...I don't know, Onee-chan," she replied. "Why? Is there someone you like?" she asked, her blush increasing. Yui nodded vigorously.

"There's someone I like a lot," she said, causing Ui's blush to increase even further.

"Well...I'd find out if they liked me too, I guess," Ui replied awkwardly, she had no experience with romance or having to deal with the affections of another. Yui's mind instantly shifted into high-gear.

"Do you love me, Ui?" Yui asked suddenly. Ui's blush did not go down, even though she seemed unfazed by the question.

"Of course I do," she replied happily.

"Then, what if that someone is...me?" Yui asked softly, almost a whisper, as she snaked her arms out and pulled Ui into a hug under the covers.

"W-what are you saying, Onee-chan?" Ui stuttered as her blush discovered a new shade of red. A crimson blush covered Yui's own face.

"I'm saying...I _love _you, Ui, I don't care that you're my sister," Yui replied with an uncharacteristically serious expression.

"O-Onee-chan..." Ui said slowly as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

_'Oh no! What did I do?' _Yui mentally panicked at the sight of Ui's tears. A long silence followed as a few tears dripped from Ui's eyes. Yui barely breathed for fear of causing something even worse to happen.

"...I..I...never thought I'd hear those words from you," Ui finally said as a large, happy smile spread across her face. Yui let out the breath she was holding in a surprised gasp as Ui let the tears fall from her eyes. "I always worried about the way I felt...I thought it was wrong, that something was wrong with me..." she rambled as her voice choked with emotion.

"W-what?" Yui asked, confusion in her voice, which caused Ui to snap out of her ramble.

"Onee-chan..." Ui began gently as she gazed softly into Yui's eyes.

"...I...love you that way too..." Ui continued as her blush began to glow in the darkness of the room.

"Y-you do?" Yui said, completely taken aback.

"Of course, Onee-chan! I've always loved you!" Ui replied firmly but happily.

"I always worried because I felt it was wrong to...love you that way, Onee-chan," she continued as Yui's smile grew and grew.

"But now that I know you feel the same way..." Ui trailed off as she found Yui gazing intently into her eyes.

"Onee-chan-?" Ui began but Yui deftly silenced her by pulling the younger girl into a tight embrace. Ui squeaked in surprise but soon tentatively melted into the embrace, wrapping her arms around the older girl and nuzzling against her warm chest.

"I love you, Ui," Yui said quietly as she rubbed her cheek against the top of Ui's head. Ui giggled and smiled.

"I love you too, Onee-chan," she replied before allowing her eyes to close and peaceful sleep to overtake her. Yui sighed contentedly as she heard Ui's soft breathing, then closed her eyes and held Ui tighter to her, basking in the comforting warmth before slowly drifting off to sleep.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Commentary: **My second Yui/Ui story, I hope you all enjoyed reading it! This was inspired by Season 1 Episode 7, I just now got around to writing it up. All feedback is happily welcomed!


End file.
